Metal shields are inserted into plug connectors that are needed in order to transmit currents and/or signals. The currents and/or signals are transported to the plug connector by means of a conductor. Said conductor exhibits at least one core. In order that a trouble-free transmission can take place, the conductor is a shielded conductor. The shielding in this case serves for equalization of potential. For the effective removal of interference phenomena potentially arising on the cable shield, a contacting of the cable shield is necessary that is as frequent and/or extensive as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,291 A presents a threaded cable gland for a plug connector with attached shield linkage. The shield linkage consists of two gutter-shaped elements. These elements are equipped with a detent option on the side facing toward the conductor. For the purpose of closing, the two halves are pressed together; consequently they close around the conductor in the form of a tube, and hook in a detent option.
An electromagnetic shielding for an electrical connector, as well as the associated electrical connector, is disclosed in DE 10 2008 037 030 B3. The electrical connector exhibits two shielding parts capable of being connected to one another, with a region of the one shielding part and a region of the other shielding part overlapping in an overlay portion.
A disadvantage with the known possibilities is that they do not guarantee the shield transfer directly in/on the plug connector. Furthermore, the known solutions can be utilized only by using auxiliary means such as screws, cable fasteners or crimp regions. In addition, crimped shield linkages, for instance, cannot be disconnected non-destructively. However, an incorrect shield transfer leads to an undesirable, disturbed transmission of the currents and/or signals, which in turn can lead to a malfunction of a coupled device. A further disadvantage of metal shields known hitherto is that the shield transfers cannot be adapted to various conductor cross-sections, so that the appropriate shield transfer always has to be selected for a trouble-free transmission.